


Memories (CS one shot)

by ThisIsSilvia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsSilvia/pseuds/ThisIsSilvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are back from the underworld and have a moment to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories (CS one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at writing. I'm awful at this and at summaries and everything so sorry. English isn't my first language, so I would highly appreciate if you could point if there's anything wrong.

They laid tangled in bed, naked under the covers with drops of sweat still sticking to their bodies. The afterglow of sex -or rather love making- was still present in both of their faces, Emma’s nose nuzzled against Killian’s neck, breathing him in. Killian’s lips were ghosting over her hair, leaving soft kisses every couple of seconds, just taking in this quiet moment with his Swan.

They hadn’t had many moments like this since they got back from the underworld a couple of weeks ago. With parties and family gatherings and the random crisis that could be solved in a couple of hours. Obviously, after facing the Lord of Death himself, everything else seemed like kid’s play. 

That’s why the both of them wanted to make the most of this moment, Emma finally realizing that both her dad and Killian were right. You can’t live your life afraid of when the next crisis would come, instead enjoying the little moments in life.

Emma started reminiscing, something she had grown accustomed to when she became the Dark One, with the sleepless nights leaving plenty of time to remember. It usually was the bad memories she thought about, those that reminded her of her past and her pain, but today she couldn’t help but think of the good things in her life. She thought of her parents and her son. And she thought of the man lying beside her. 

She thought of the Enchanted Forest, a knife to a throat, a beanstalk, a kiss in Neverland, a visit in NYC, a trip to the past, an ice wall, a red rose and morning walks. She thought of an alternate reality, a death, a love confession and a dagger, a field of mildest flowers, a ring and a flame, a second death and a third. A trip to the Underworld and a reunion. A true loves test and a trip back to the land of the living.

She thought about the promises of a future with the man she loves in their house with a picket fence and a sea view. She thought of Killian, and her chest tightened, her love for him something she had never felt for anyone before. They were True Love after all. 

Killian, as if reading her mind looked at her face and saw a smile gracing her lips, and the glistening of tears at the corners foe her eyes. 

“You okay there, love?” Concern was clear in his voice, just another prove of how much he loved her and how easily he could read her thoughts and emotions.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about everything we’ve been through since that day in the Enchanted Forest. I could have killed you, you know? But something deep inside me told me I could trust you.”

“Yeah, and you still left me chained at the top of that bloody beanstalk” they both chuckled at that memory, Emma’s chest feeling lighter with every passing moment. Killian turned serious and added “I’m glad you didn’t, though. For obvious reasons but also because I wanted the chance to know you, and knock down your walls. I don’t know if I’ve ever said this, but I think I started falling in love with you when you had a knife pressed to my throat.”

“Really? A woman is about to kill you and you decide to fall in love with her?” He laughed at her teasing tone and she joined him happily.

“Yeah, well, you know I love a challenge, Swan.” The smile on her face told him that she very well knew how challenging tearing down her walls must have been, but he did, and she felt happier than she ever had.

They stared at each other for a while, tears in their eyes and love in their hearts. Killian, the gentleman that he was, asked again “Are you okay?”

“I’m great, you?”

“Never been better”

And with that, they let sleep take over them, still tangled in one another, with the moonlight casting shadows over their faces, and the certainty of a happy future together easing their minds into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! xoxo


End file.
